Czech Megamod Guide
This is czech version of Mib88 Megamod Guide. For english version visit this Megamod Guide. Toto je česká verze návodu pro Mib88 Megamod. Tato stránka je vytvořena pro všechny Čechy a Slováky, kteří mají nějaký zákys v této modifikaci. Postupně se tato stránka bude rozrůstat a finální (vzhledem k neustálému vývoji to nebude hned tak finální) budete moci nalézt na stránkách Vaultu Šílené brahmíny. Veškeré editace z cizí strany bych poprosil co nejpřesněji popsat (v popisku editace), abych mohl u konkrétního případu uvést kdo za tím stojí. Nastavení a tvorba postavy Megamod obsahuje také soubor, který vám může umožnit nahradit klasický 8-bitový engine hry za engine používající DirectX 9. DirectX vám umožní extra vysoké rozlišení a také používání Weather Modu. Tento mod vám do hry přidá počasí - bude zde pršet, sněžit a probíhat pískové bouře. Někdy vám například bude přes obrazovku probíhat pár zrníček písku, jindy zase neuvidíte skoro nic. Musím taky podotknout že toto vám snižuje Vnímání a někdy až o 5 dolů, což pokud jste v boji není nic příjemného. Veškeré nastavení můžete najít v souboru ddraw.cfg. Kromě záležitostí okolo grafiky, zvuku a ovládání si zde můžete nastavit i něco do hry. Můžete si nastavit co chcete aby hra udělala po 13. roce hraní (kdy hra časově končí), nastavit si používání jednoho jádra procesoru, nastavení Damage modu (aby Armor Piercing byl doopravdy průrazný a podobně). Je tam toho hodně, rozhodně všechno prozkoumejte. A nyní něco k tvorbě postavy: Nebudu vám říkat jak si přesně nastavit charakter na nejlepší hru - to ani nejde, protože herní zážitek je individuální. Jen pár rad: :Investujte své dovednostní body do schopností Speech, Science a Repair. Nemyslete si že vám bude hodnota 100 u všeho stačit. 130-160 by vám mělo na všechno stačit. :Hra nemá alternativní dialogy pro hlupáky, takže vám většina nových NPC dá úkol ať máte jakoukoliv inteligenci. Ale zase je nutno brát v potaz je jsou zde i staré NPC, které vám nedají žádný úkol a to je přece škoda. A navíc potřebujete hodně dovednostních bodů, takže nevidím důvod proč hrát s malou inteligencí. Ve hře můžete používat kolečko myši např. k posunech v inventáři či dialozích. Posuny v inventáři fungují jen u vás, u druhého NPC ne. Ukládejte často a na nové pozice. Důvodem může být i Random Memory Leak, což vám způsobí při načítání oblasti zamrznutí hry a narůstající spotřebu RAM do doby než celá hra spadne. Toto postihuje všechny hlavní lokace a může se projevit po návštěvě EPA, takže si vždy ukládejte na novou pozici při návštěvě nové lokace. :*Důvodem může být starý známý problém s hodně předměty. Má úplně ty samé příznaky (objeví se načítací ikona, ale nepohybuje se - spotřeba RAM narůstá a tak podobně. Pokud se tomu chcete vyhnout, nenoste u sebe hodně předmětů (to platí i pro parťáky, kufr auta atd...). Odhazujte úkolové předměty které nepotřebujete. A ty, které si chcete nechat, odložte někam do lokace kde je málo předmětů (například vchod do Vojenské základny). Temple of Trials *:Pass the Temple of Trials (Dostaňte se přes Chrám zkoušek) :odměna: 300xp/600xp. :Promluvte si s Klintem, můžete dostat několik informací o chrámu. Pokud hrajete za ženský charakter, sám přiběhne a nabídne vám pomoc. Po vstupu do Chrámu si všimněte u hromady kostí předmětu Bolt – jedná se o zbraň, kterou ovlivňuje vaše dovednost Unarmed. Pokračujte dále a v místnosti nalevo uvidíte velkého radškorpióna (Black Radscorpion) s 32hp. Do začátku veliká výzva, ale metodou save/load a postupným ústupem se dá udolat. Na první dveře klasický paklíč nefunguje, budete muset použít kovovou trubku Metal Pole, kterou najdete v hromádce kostí u radškorpionů. Až použijete trubku na dveře, neměl by je být problém otevřít a pokračovat do další oblasti. :Ocitnete se místnosti s pastmi. Všimněte si naostřeného kopí na zemi. Pokračujte doprava, nezapomeňte u škorpionů sebrat velký kámen - „Stone Block“. Opět pokračujte ke dveřím, zde si všimněte vyvýšeného místa. Jděte tam. Dveře se otevřou, ale jakmile se pohnete, dveře se zavřou. Čas se zbavit zátěže. Položte na vyvýšeninu kámen a můžete pokračovat. :V poslední části si v truhle před finální místností všimněte Barrett M82 – zbraně Vault Dwellera. Tato zbraň nejde opravit, takže je zbytečné se s ní táhnout. Jděte za Cameronem, místo tradičního boje se vás zeptá na sérii otázek ohledně původního dílu Fallouta (a jedna otázka se bude týkat intra do Fallout 2). Pokud nevíte otázky, smůla, ale správné odpovědi jsou: 1, 2, 6, 6, 5, 3, 4 a jakákoliv poslední odpověď je správná. Cameron vás nechá jít. Pokud odpovíte správně, máte 600xp, jinak jen 300xp. Arroyo Promluvte si s Jordanem (Sly fox - nachází se ve stanu poblíž Lucase u velké kamenné hlavy) a zeptejte se ho na lov gekonů. Dostanete nabídku z otázek které vám mohou zvýšit dovednost Pasti či Zálesák o několik procent. U Hakuninovy zahrady (směrem do Chrámu zkoušek) stojí Klint. Můžete ho nabrat do party. Rozhodně doporučuji, neboť vás bude léčit (pokud nemá na sobě žádnou zbroj - alespoň tak to mělo být, ale mě léčil i když byl v Power Armoru) a můžete ho vzít i přes maximální počet (sice vám zabírá místo jako parťák, ale on to nekontroluje takže mu řekněte ať počká a naberte si ho do skupiny jako posledního). Pokud mu dáte Power Armor (obyčejný, ne Advanced Power Armor) získá 275hp, přes 500 liber nosnost a bude expertem na Těžké zbraně. V Arroyu už je obchodník - jmenuje se Slik a stojí u mostu. Vyslechněte jeho příběh a budete s ním moct obchodovat ve třech kategoriích (zbraně, bylinky a ostatní). Neověřeno: Slik má být pravděpodobně součástí úkolu Became a Trader, což je obdoba úkolů Became a Shaman a Became a Hunter. Slik vás měl naučit něco o obchodování a naučit vás jak padělat peníze. Můžete se v Arroyu stát buď lovcem či šamanem. Obojí být nemůžete, ale dle mého názoru je šaman lepší (pokud jste dobří je jednodušší a má lepší odměnu). Rozhodně doporučuji zkusit obojí. Vliv na hru to nemá skoro žádný (jako že by jste se představovali pod jménem Vyvolený - šaman z Arroya apod. - nic takového). *:Sharpen your spear (Nabruste své kopí) :odměna: 50xp, nabroušené kopí, pazourek a znalost broušení kopí. :Promluvte si jako obyčejně s Mynocem a promluvte si o jeho kopí (Vnímavost 6+). Potřebuje akorát pazourek - ten získáte od tety Morlis výměnou za hrnec Pot(50xp - hrnec najdete u stanu poblíž Slika). Nechte si tedy nabrousit kopí a zeptejte se ho jestli by vám nenabrousil další. Navrhněte mu ať vás to naučí a on vám dá znalost a k tomu pazourek. *:Became a Shaman (Staňte se šamanem) :odměna: +4% bonus k dovednostem Doktor a Věda, 400xp, perk Arroyo Shaman, hmoždíř (Mortar), dýmka (Pipe) a znalost výroby léčiv, drog a možnost dát si jed na zbraně. :Hakunin vám učiní tuto nabídku pokud mu pomůžete s jeho zahradou. Nesmíte používat bojové dovednosti - Hakunin vám poskytne prášek (Black Powder) a ten použijte na rostliny. Řekněte mu, že se chcete stát šamanem - tímto vám zvedne dovednosti Doktor a Věda o 4 % nahoru společně se 100xp. Abyste se stali šamanem, musíte mít do Dne zahájení (cca 10-12 dní od zadání úkolu) karmu 30 a více. Udělejte v Arroyu vše co je možné (pomozte Nagorovi najít Čmoudu a opravte studnu). Promluvte si se Slikem a on vám dá lokaci Shack (poblíž Klamathu). :Vydejte se tam a promluvte si s uvězněným mužem (musíte jít blíž ke stěně). Řekne vám o jeho pomateném psovi a dá vám klíč. Odemkněte dveře, zabijte psa a promluvte si s mužem - odměna 200xp a vaše karma by měla být na hodnotě 30. Pokud ne, pokračujte do Klamathu - udělejte zde pár dobrých skutků. Až bude vaše hodnota karmy 30 a výš, vraťte se do Arroya. Tam nejdříve musíte splnit úkol Prove that the Trial in the Temple had been passed legitimately (Dokažte že jste bez podvodů splnili Chrám zkoušek). Jakmile tento úkol splníte, promluvte si s Hakuninem a staňte se šamanem. *:Became a Hunter (Staňte se lovcem) :odměna: 400xp, perk Arroyo Hunter. :Promluvte si s Lucasem o tom, že se chcete stát lovcem. Dá vám test - musíte mu do 12 dní přinést 3 kůže ze zlatého gekona (Golden Gecko Skin). Nestačí si ty kůže jen koupit od obchodníka, musíte také umět gekony stahovat (což obnáší výlet do Toxických jeskyní či udělání zlého skutku). Opět musíte kvůli kůžím opustit vesnici, což znamená při návratu povinnost splnit úkol Prove that the Trial in the Temple had been passed legitimately (Dokažte že jste bez podvodů splnili Chrám zkoušek) aby jste mohli pokračovat v získávání lovecké hodnosti. Jakmile úkol splníte a máme 3 kůže a dovednost, nic vám nebrání promluvit si s Lucasem a stát se lovcem. Také vám může zlepšit dovednosti Unarmed/Meele o 4 % (ani nemusíte být lovec). Ženy se stát lovci nemohou. *:Find a way to save the harvest in Arroyo (Najděte způsob jak zachránit úrodu v Arroyu) :odměna: 550xp/600xp a možnost pokračování ve hře. :Toto je zatím váš hlavní úkol. Musíte do 1 roku (spousta času) přinést do vaší vesnice AFR jed (více v sekci Klamath). Promluvte si se Starší a pokud je vaše schopnost Zálesák 60 a více, dostanete 600xp, jinak jen 550xp. Samozřejmě pokud do 1 roku nesplníte tento úkol, hra končí. Až tento úkol splníte, můžete se konečně pustit do hledání G.E.C.K.u. *:' Prove that the Trial in the Temple had been passed legitimately (Dokažte že jste bez podvodů splnili Chrám zkoušek)' :odměna: 230xp/300xp a možnost pokračovat questech Became a Shaman a Became a Hunter. :Když se vrátíte do Arroya (což musíte abyste se stali buď lovcem či šamanem) zjistíte, že o vás někdo něco nepěkného říká. Konkrétně že jste v Chrámu zkoušek podváděli. Dokud nezjistíte kdo to o vás šíří je vaše kariéra lovce/šamana pozastavena. Vyslýchat vesničany není třeba, stačí si jen promluvit s vaší tetou Morlis. Buď na ni můžete být hrubí (nedoporučuji) či vám řekněte že víte kdo to je a dostanete na výběr. Zvolte Jordana (Sly Foxe). Teta to potvrdí a jděte za Jordanem. Máte na výběr několik možností: ::Zabít ho namístě - s vybavením a parťáky (80xp) ::Zabít ho ve férovém souboji - jen s nožem a bez parťáků (150xp) ::Neověřeno: Říci o všem Starší a ona se o vše postará. :Každopádně až bude o Jordana postaráno dostanete 150xp a budete moci pokračovat v získávání titulu lovec/šaman. Klamath V první řadě zapomeňte na tyto úkoly: Ochraňte brahmíny, Zažeňte brahmíny a Zachraňte Torra. Torrovi můžete pomoct najít práci. Promluvte si s Whisky Bobem - ten od vás bude vykupovat prázdné láhve (Empty Bottles) za 2$. Řekněte o tom Torrovi - ten má ale slabou představivost a tak mu musíte jednu přinést. Jednu můžete zrovna najít na záchodě za domem Bucknerových. Dejte mu ji a dostanete 200xp. Pokud by jste chtěli najít všechny prázdné láhve (jsou jenom v Klamathu) tak je zde jejich seznam: :Downtown: ::Záchod za domem Bucknerových ::Záchod za hospodou U Zlatého gekona (Golden Gecko) ::3 láhve jsou v jednom pokoji U Zlatého gekona :Lovecká čtvrť: ::4 láhve jsou v podzemní destilárně - dostanete se tam skrze díru v zemi pod starým vchodem do jeskyní. Prozkoumejte tu díru a použijte na ni lano. Sešplhejte dolů a seberte 4 láhve (společně s pružinou z ponku) ::U tří lidí stojících okolo hořícího sudu je jedna láhev. U Whisky Boba zapomeňte na úkol s destilárnou - tato lokace zde sice, i s destilárnou a dřevem, ale přiložit už zkrátka nemůžete. Naproti tomu bude vděčný pokud mu seženete pružinu (Coil). Tu najdete v podzemní destilárně v lovecké čtvrti. Poté mu ji můžete prodat za 100$. Změnil se vchod do jeskyní - nový najdete v garáži na západě. Uvidíte tam hromadu kamení. Budete potřebovat dynamit. Ten můžete najít ve Vicově domě, leží na podlaze. Odpadle hromadu kamení a můžete směle pokračovat do podzemí. Nyní už není tak snadné získat klíč od lovecké čtvrti. Klíč vám poskytne Slim nebo Sajag. Tito dva reprezentují dobro (Slim) a zlo (Sajg). Oba vám dají úkol, který se týká Smileyho z Toxických jeskyní. Je na vás, ke komu se přidáte. Zde máte co od vás chtějí: :Slim: ::Chce od vás zachránit Smileyho z toxických jeskyní. Toto je součástí úkolu od paní Bucknerové, takže jděte do jeskyní, najděte Smileyho, odveďte ho ven a požádejte Slima o klíč. :Sajag: ::Sajag od vás chce lokaci Toxických jeskyní, což znamená, že si nejdřív budete muset promluvit s paní Buckerovou tak či tak. Až mu tu lokaci prozradíte, pošle vás za lovcem stojícím u hořícího sudu (lokace Lovecká čtvrť) a on vás naučí jak stahovat gekony z kůže. Tak vám dá úkol Take part in Sajag's "hunting expedition" (Zúčastněte se Sajagovy "lovecký výpravy"). Opět požádejte Sajaga o klíč. V samotném podzemí je všechno jinak, nejedná se o jeskyně nýbrž kanalizaci kde žili původně obyvatelé Klamathu (příběh vám o tom může vyprávět Slim). Opět zde můžete zabít krále krysu a také zde musíte vzít AFR jed (najdete tu spoustu protržených balení - jediná plná balení jsou u Krále krysy). V tunelech jsou ještě jedny dveře, které nejdou otevřít - použijte na ně schopnost Opravář aby jste dostali hlášku že by šly otevřít pomocí kladiva a francouzáku. Obojí můžete najít zde v tunelech. Jakmile je budete mít v inventáři, použijte opět Opravář na dveře. Sally (majitelka lázní) vás požádá o dočasnou náhradu za Jenny. Tuto náhradu můžete najít v domě poblíž Slima. Ta náhrada se jmenuje Emily. Neřekněte ji hned že pro ni máte práci, jinak vás odmítne. Buďte k ní laskaví, vyslechněte si její příběh a přineste ji dárky - pudr (ten můžete ukrást od Jenny) a koženou bundu (tu si můžete koupit od Sajaga či ukrást/vzít od Sulika). Poté můžete Emily přemluvit k práci. Zajděte za Sally, představte ji Emily a vezměte si odměnu. Neověřeno: Můžete jít dát místo pudru sušenku (má ji jedno z pobíhajících děcek okolo, takže se asi kradení nevyhnete) *'Deal with the thievery in Sam's garden (Vypořádejte se se zlodějem v Samově zahradě)' :odměna: Pomoc při úkolu Find a way to save the harvest in Arroyo. :Sam je zahradníkem v Lovecké čtvrti. Zeptejte se ho na věci ohledně úrody v Arroyu a od vám nabídne pomoc. Nejdříve musíte ale vy pomoci jemu. Musíte chytit zloděje jeho zeleniny. Počkejte do půlnoci, stoupněte si někam opodál a počkejte, než se do zahrady vplíží malé děcko (je těžko viditelně, ale uvidíte létající text). Jděte za ním, ale uteče vám (dostanete hlášku že příště ho už poznáte). :Nyní je načase navštívit hospodu U Zlatého gekona. Musíte se dostat do pokojů. Dveře jsou zamčené, musíte si buď za 30$ koupit na noc pokoj nebo vypáčit zadní dveře. Poté si promluvte s mužem v pokoji. Zeptejte se ho na dítě (jmenuje se Robin) a povězte mu o krádežích. Zaútočí na vás, takže ho zabijte a z mrtvoly mu seberte zlodějský kámen (Thieve's stone). Doneste to jako důkaz Samovi a on vám poví o jedu AFR v místních tunelech. *'Take part in Sajag's "hunting expedition" (Zúčastněte se Sajagovy "lovecké expedice"). :odměna: 250xp. :Až prásknete Sajagovi lokaci Toxických jeskyní a naučíte se stahovat gekony z kůže, můžete se zúčastnit jeho lovecké expedice. Ocitnete se v Toxických jeskyní, kde budou na vás čekat tři lovci a bude zde ještě podstatně méně gekonů. Dejte gekoní kůže lovcům kteří zabili Smileyho pro 250xp. *'Get the Enclave black box from the crashed Vertibird (Získejte Enkláváckou černou skříňku ze zříceného Vertibirdu). :odměna: dočasné velení nad skupinou enklávkých vojáků. :Tento úkol dostanete pouze pokud si v Navarru promluvíte s Marií a nebyli jste předtím v Broken Hills. Skříňku najdete u zříceného Vertibirdu - problémem může být pouze Alien. Až skříňku získáte, můžete s pomocí schopnosti Repair získat záznam ze skříňky. Toxic Caves Samotná jeskyně je nedotčena (tedy až na možnou Sajagovu expedici). Změna je v samotném skladišti - čeká vás tam místo jednoho robota hned několik. Pokud jste odevzdali Marii černou skříňku a dostali jste vedení skupiny enkláváků, můžete povědět Marii i o tomto skladišti. Den V Denu se nic nezměnilo, akorát bych vám nedoporučoval hned zabíjet Metzgera (je součástí úkolu). Až si od Metzgera koupíte či vybojujete Vica, promluvte si s ním (Vicem, ne Metzgerem) a pokud je vaše schopnost Opravář a Věda na solidní úrovni, naučí vás výrobu Elektronického paklíče a Elektronického paklíče MK II. V okolí Denu je ale několik zajímavých lokací: Scraptown Jedná se o demo misi z Fallouta. Gangy Blades a Fools zde bojují o nadvládu nad městem. Můžete se k jednomu přidat a rozpoutat zde válku gangů (no, mě se stalo že se do toho zapojili i civilisté). Je zde ale ještě mnoho bugů a nesrovnalostí (jako odměnu za porážku obou gangů vám dá starosta lokaci Necropolis kde je vodní čip - nic takového vám nedá). Můžete ještě pomoci Philovi s jeho psím problémem (použije iguána na špejli či možná pomůže i kožená bunda). Farm Klasická farma jakých jsou v poušti desítky. Chlápek u brány se vás zeptá jestli nejste od Metzgera. Řekněte že nejste a on vás pošle za jeho otcem, který je v domě. Promluvte si s ním a on vás poprosí o pomoc. V půli rozhovoru přijdou Metzgerovi posluhovači, takže je společně udolejte. Jako odměnu dostanete pistoli a peníze. Až se sem vrátíte později, farma bude prázdná. Truck Dopravní nehoda. Od ghoula nic kloudného nezískáte, můžete se ale obohatit o pár zajímavých, leč neužitečných předmětů. Primitive Tribe Domov Sulikovy sestry. Tuto lokaci získáte od Sulika pokud se ho zeptáte na "Great Salt Water". Můžete se tam vypravit hned jak dorazíte do Klamathu, ale cesta je to trochu náročnější a tak doporučuji počkat až doděláte Den. Samotný kmen je až v druhé části mapy. Poprvé se objevíte v zalesněné oblasti kde jsou krysy, radškorpioni a na zemi se jsou rozházeny kopí, nože a kusy dřeva. Vchod do lokace s kmenem je na severu. Budete uvítáni docela... nepříjemně. Všichni budou podezřívaví a strážce Sulikovy sestry vás nebude chtít pustit dovnitř (můžete si sice promluvit se Sulikovou sestrou přes strážce, ale to spustí script který vás uvězní ve stanu a stráž vás nebude chtít pustit - budete ho muset zabít, takže si na toto dávejte pozor). Zajímavé je že pokud by jste chtěli nechat Sulika u jeho sestry tak nemůžete. Vždy když si zde promluvíte se Sulikem, řekne vám vám že děkuje a bude s vámi dál cestovat. Je zde ještě jeden domorodec - Inchu. On vám později v rámci jednoho úkolu povypráví o vrahovi Krugerovi. Aby jste získali důvěru, budete muset splnit několik (2-3) úkolů: *'Collect some weapons for the tribe's warriors (Získejte nějaké zbraně pro kmenové válečníky)' :odměna: 300xp. :Promluvte si s hlavním válečníkem ohledně pomoci pro kmen. Požádá vás o 10 normálních nožů a o 5 normálních kopí. Toto všechno můžete koupit od obchodníků nebo najít během cesty. *'Fix the well for Marli and the tribe (Spravte studnu pro Marliho a kmen)' :odměna: 400xp. :Toto nebude tak jednoduché jako v Arroyu. Promluvte si s mužem stojícím u studny. Řekne vám o jeho problému. Použijte lano na studnu a opět si promluvte s Marlim. Poví vám že studna ještě není opravená. Nyní můžete sebrat ze země vědro a použít opět na studnu. Opět si promluvte s Marlim a úkol je hotov. *'Find out what's haunting the tribe's shaman (Zjistěte co straší kmenového šamana)' :odměna: 500xp. :Dejte řeč s místním šamanem a promluvte si o jeho problému. Straší ho duch. Počkejte do půlnoci a promluvte si s duchem - požádá vás o pomoci při odchodu na onen svět. Promluvte si s šamanem a on provede očišťující rituál - duch může konečně jít na onen svět. Úkol je hotov. *'Reunite Sulik and his sister, Andrita (Sjednoťte Sulika a jeho sestru, Andritu)' :odměna: 300xp. :Pokud máte Sulika v partě, promluvte si se strážce a až vás pustí je tento úkol hotov. Následuje rozhovor podobný rozhovoru Vica s Valerií ve Vault City. Modoc V Modocu se toho změnilo hodně a přibyli i nové lokace, takže si v tom udělejme trochu pořádek - v orientaci pomůže mapa: Modoc Main Street - je tu nový vzhled kostela, jinak nic nového Junk (Skládka) - vypadá to jako oblast bez ničeho užitečného, později zde budete mít vchod/východ do Cold Hearts Farm Shack (Chata) - Zabijte otravné škorpiony a masožravou kytku. Promluvte si s klukem - zjistíte že je jeho otec pryč. Jděte do chaty, zabijte krysy a všimněte si poklopu. Použijte olej (oil - pár plechovek můžete najít poblíž chaty) na zámek, nikoliv na samotný poklop! Použijte poté jen několikrát schopnost Opravář na dveře a bude je moci otevřít. :V podzemí se probijte přes nepřátele a dejte si pozor na četné pasti. Ve slepé uličce si všimněte velikého balvanu - použitím ho odvalíte (můžete si pomoci páčidlem či dynamitem). Slezte dolů a nyní jste jen pár kroků od lokace Cold Hearts Farm Mine (důl) - ve skladišti si můžete vzít vrtačku (drill - potřebuje olej který prodává Joe) a pokusit se v dole narubat nějakou železnou rudu. Tu pak můžete v lokaci Bed & Breakfast dát kováři na vykování nějakého předmětu. Neověřeno: Možná lze hromada kamení v dole odpálit a tím vytvořit alternativní cestu do lokace pod záchodem (s krysou a hodinkami). Tím pádem by nemusela být lokace Bed & Breakfast zašpiněná od... však vy víte od čeho. Bed & Breakfast - Původní stáje byly nahrazeny funkční kovárnou. Najdete zde kováře který vám dá krumpáč (pickaxe) a pokud mu přinesete nějakou rudu tak vám bude moct něco vykovat. Zde je seznam: :Wrench (francouzák) :Crowbar (páčidlo) :Sledgehammer (kladivo) :Pliers (štípačky) :Spiked knuckle dusters (ozubený boxer) :Knife (nůž) :Spear (kopí) :Lockpick set (zámečnická sada) :Metal Armor (kovová zbroj) :Upgrade of Metal Armor (upraví vaši kovovou zbroj na Metal Armor MK II) *'Find a way to link Modoc and the Ghost Farm via an underground tunnel (Najděte způsob jak propojit Modoc a Farmu duchů skrze podzemní tunel)' :odměna: 500xp, dvouhlavňová brokovnice, 20 patron + nová cesta z Modocu na Farmu duchů. :Vlezte do studny kde je Johnyho puška. Prozkoumejte velikou hromadu kamení a popovídejte si o tom s Joem. Tomu se nápad na propojení bude zamlouvat a pošle vás najít někoho na vykopání tunelu. Ten někdo je Megrew (neplést s McGrew!) a je v salonu Malamute, Redding. Jděte tam, promluvte si s ním a nabídněte mu 2000$ za práci (se solidní schopností Řeč jen 1500$). Za týden se objeví ve studni v Modocu (už jsou vybudované schody). Megrew od vás bude požadouvat 4x dynamit. Můžete si ho koupit od Joa (má na skladě 2-3 kousky, takže se možná bude muset vrátit až se mu obnoví zboží). Dodejte dynamit a vraťte se za tři dny. Cesta je hotová, už si jen promluvte s Megrewem a Joem kvůli odměně. *'Learn how to make leather armor from Balthas (Naučte se od Balthase vyrábět koženou zbroj)' :odměna: možnost výroby Leather jacket, Leather Armor a Leather Armor MK II. :Když zachráníte Johnyho a budete se zajímat o obchod, Balthas vám dá šití (Sewing kit) a naučí vás dělat z gekoní kůže zbroje. Cold Hearts Farm O žádnou farmu se v tom pravém smyslu nejedná. Cold Hearts Farm je cech zlodějů. Dostanete se tam skrz jednu chatu v Modocu. Jsou zde jen 3 důležitá NPC - Fence, English Bob a Jack. Aby vás přijali, musíte splnit 2 úkoly od Fenceho - 1. jste už udělali - prošli jste lokací plnou pastí a nepřátel - 2. úkol je otázka jak byste se zachovali v určité situaci - zvolte odpověď ve které byste čekali bez ohledu na pohodlí. A jste přijati! Taková zajímavost - jakmile si získáte důvěru English Boba a Fenceho, odhalí vám svá pravá jména (English Bob je ve skutečnosti Gary Oldman a Fence je Tom Duke). Jack vám své pravé jméno neodhalí. Pokud použijete žebřík v zadní části podzemního krytu, objevíte se na skládce poblíž hlavní ulice Modocu. Úkoly od Fenceho: *'Plant the laughing gas on Salvatore (Umístěte na Salvatora rozesmívající plyn)' :odměna: 100xp. :Směšně jednoduché. Zajděte za Salvatorem a pomocí schopnosti Ukrást mu dejte do inventáře plyn. Pokud mu zároveň seberete dýchací přístroj, umře smíchy. Hahaha. Pak si jen dojděte pro odměnu. *'Free Jimmy the Screw from Redding (Osvoboďte Jimmyho the Screw z Reddingu)' :odměna: 200xp. :Jimmy je samozřejmě ve vězení. Najdete ho v cele s extra zabezpečením. Dveře ani ve snu nevypáčíte, takže si promluvte s Jimmym přes okno. Navrhněte mu že odpálíte část zdiva. Proto položte dynamit mezi dvě hromádky kamení. Až odpálíte zeď, promluvte s s Jimmym a poté se ohlaste Fencemu. *'Liberate some of Salvatore's guns (Osvoboďte nějaké ze Salvatorových zbraní)' :odměna: 400xp + věci ze skladu. :Poblíž New Reno se vám objeví lokace Slavatore's Gun Stash. Jděte tam a tam se setkejte s Jimmym a jeho kumpány. Poskytne vám krytí, takže jděte společně s ním do blízké budovy. Tam narazíte na několik Salvátorových muzů - je jich tam 5 (dva mají laserové pistole, ale to není problém). Až je zabijete, podívejte se po jedné bedně - můžete ji sebrat do inventáře (je plná zbraní). Tuto bednu pak odneste Fencovi. *'Escort Jimmy to New Reno (Eskortujte Jimmyho do New Reno)' :odměna: žádná :Fence vás pošle za Jimmym - potkáte ho na cestě mezi Modocem a New Renem. Jakmile ho potkáte, promluvte si s ním a on vám řekne o Salvátorovcích - vraťte se za Fencem a řekněte mu o tom - dostane podezření a pošle vás pracovat pro English Boba a Jacka. ::Pokud se vám zdá, že zmizelo auto, tak se nebojte - jakmile opustíte lokaci s Jimmym, auto se vám vrátí. Úkoly od English Boba: *'Poison one of Tubby's kids (Otravte jedno z Tubbyho dětí)' :odměna: 100xp. :Dostanete otrávenou sladkost a symbol lebky. Jděte do Denu a promluvte si s jedním z Tubbyho dětí, nabídněte mu sladkost. On vám poděkuje a za pár vteřin umře. Dejte do inventáře mrtvoly ještě symbol lebky a vraťte se pro odměnu. *'Kill the New Reno junkie (Zabijte narkomana z New Rena)' :odměna: 100xp. :Dostanete otrávenou dávku Jetu. Jděte do New Rena, do ulice na východ od kasína Desperado. Tam najdete narkomana, souhlaste že s tím půjdete někam stranou a tam mu nabídněte otrávenou dávku. Narkoman umře a můžete to ohlásit English Bobovi. *'Dispose quietly of Mickey in Broken Hills (Zbavte se tiše Mickeyho v Broken Hills)' :odměna: 200xp + granát, oštěp a dynamit. :Svojí odměnu dostanete z části hned na začátku. Na vraždu vám dá English Bob granát, oštěp a dynamit (hmm... už jste viděli tichou vraždu pomocí granátu či dynamitu?). Tak či tak, jděte do Brooken Hills a zbavte se Mickeyho. Můžete se ho zbavit během hledání pokladu ve studni, ale já jsem do něj jednoduše naládoval 7-8 Super Stimpacků. To je teprve tichá smrt. Vraťte se za English Bobem. *'Gain the allegiance of Metzger (Získejte Metzgerovu oddanost)' :odměna: 200xp. :English Bob vám navrhne aby jste k tomu zneužili Metzgerovu matku. Jděte na Westinův ranč v NCR a tam si promluvte s postavou v kápi. Zjistíte že je to Metzgerova matka, takže ji omračte a nyní ji můžete vzít do inventáře (super nápad). Vezměte dynamit - neodjišťujte ho -, jděte do Denu a promluvte si s Metzgerem. Vyhrožujte že se odpálíte a zabijete jeho matku. Metzger se podvolí, takže to oznamte English Bobovi. Úkoly od Jacka: *'Collect tribute money from Tubby in the Den (Vyberte výpalný od Tubbyho v Denu)' :odměna: 150xp/200xp. :Jack vás pošle vybrat výpalný. V Denu si promluvte s Tubbym, máte dvě možnosti: buď ho přesvědčíte bez násilí (200xp) nebo zabijete jedno z dětí (150xp). Tak či tak, jamile vyberete výpalné, vraťte se k Jackovi. *'Scout out the basement in Broken Hills (Prozkoumejte suterén v Brooken Hills)' :odměna: 100xp. :Vše, co je třeba udělat je dostat se do suterénu v Lydiiným obchodě. Pokud nejste v Brooken Hills na straně špatnáků, dejte barmanovi Philovi dýško 20$ a on vám dá doporučení. Po návštěvě se vraťte za Jackem. *'Scout out the basement in New Reno (Prozkoumejte suterén v New Renu)' :odměna: 100xp. :Podobný úkol, musíte tentokrát navštívit suterén New Reno Arms. Jděte v noci přes zadní dveře okolo psů a sestupte po schodech do suterénu. Možná si budete muset promluvit s Algernonem aby se tento úkol splnil. Zajděte si za Jackem pro další úkol. *'Steal from the safe in Redding (Ukradněte ze sejfu v Reddingu)' :odměna: 300xp a 1800$. :Daný sejf najdete v pokoji v Ascortiho kasinu. Dostanete se tam srkz studnu pod věznicí. Vlezte tam, jděte na sever a vylezte ven. Na otevření budete potřebovat dynamit, takže jeden položte vedle sejfu a po výbuchu seberte 2000$. Jack si vezme 10% podíl a tím jste u něj hotovi. Finální úkol: *'Defend the Cold Hearts against English Bob (Ochraňte Cold Hearts proti English Bobovi)' :odměna: 2000xp, + plný přístup ke skladišti Cold Hearts Farm. :Fence podezřívá English Boba, takže jakmile tento úkol vezmete, English Bob se začne vytrácet. Promluvte si s ním a on vám dá na výběr: ::Můžete s ním spolupracovat a on vás představí několik Salvátorovým mužů. Jděte společně za Fencem a sesaďte ho. Nemusíte zabíjet nikoho jiného. Teď už jen stačí pohřbít Fenceho zaživa. ::Odmítněte a English Bob zmizí. Odejděte žebříkem a ocitnete se na místě kde English Bob mluví se Salvátorovci. Zabte je a jděte si za Fencem pro odměnu. Nyní se můžete jít napakovat do skladiště bez nějakých problémů. Vault City V Cassidiho baru můžete najít místního idiota jménem Joe. Rozhovor s ním vám může připadat jako rozhovor s Ianem a vzpomínáním na staré časy. Pokud budete předstírat že jste Vault Dweller tak vám bude odměnou Leather Armor. Samotný Cassidy se trochu změnil - dostal obličej (sice nic neříká, ale alespoň něco). Pokud mu dáte Heart Pills (můžete si je vyrobit v lokaci EPA) tak můžete podávat Cassidymu libovolné drogy. *'Free the slave, Charlie's brother (Osvoboďte otroka, bratra Charlieho)' :odměna: 500xp, 100$. :Ve vnějším okruhu Vault City je ohrada s otroky. Promluvte si s chlápkem v zeleném (bude na vás volat) a řekněte mu, že mu pomůžete. Stráže vás nenechají dveře otevřít (a i když je zabijete a otevřete dveře tak Charlieho bratr nebude reagovat). Proto si promluvte se Stevem. Nabídněte mu 200$ za odlákání stráží. Nyní můžete bránu otevřít. Promluvte si s vězněm a až uteče, jděte za ním do Charliova stanu a promluvte si s ním ještě jednou. Gecko Wooz vás může naučit barmanskému umění (což znamená že budete moct dělat Molotovův koktejl). Wooz je vášnivý hráč hry Tragic a sbírá vzácné sady. Jednu takovou speciální sadu (Armageddon) můžete najít v jaderné elektrárně v Gecku (leží ve stole v Supply Room). Vezměte tuto sadu a jděte za Woozem - nabídne vám za ní peníze, řekněte že má větší cenu a takto pokračujte dokud vám nenabídne možnost stát se barmanem. Pokud to vezmete, můžete si dělat koktejlů kolik chcete. Konečně můžete zavolat výsadek Enklávy. Postup je stejný jako v původní hře, jen s tím rozdílem že tentokrát doopravdy přiletí. Jakmile po rozhovoru s Enklávákem opustíte Gecko a vrátíte se zpět, uvítá vás výsadková skupina. Můžete jim říct že nejste ten, koho hledají nebo je zabít. Tak či tak bude Gecko kompletně zničené. Ale jen tak pro srandu to není špatné. Redding Dangerous McGrew vás může naučit vyrábět výbušniny. Stačí k němu přijít s nějakou částí na výrobu výbušnin (dynamite stick, parts of detonator apod). Zeptejte se ho co to je a jestli by vás nenaučil dělat výbušniny. Budete potřebovat solidní schopnost Pasti a nějakou tu hotovost. Pokud jste donesli důlní čip ke konkurenčnímu dolu, budete muset zaplatit 1000$, jinak 500$. Naučí vás výrobu dynamitu a plastické trhaviny. *'Find Horton's son, Micheal (Najděte Hortonova syna, Micheala)' :odměna: žádná (kromě nové lokace). :Hartona najdete poblíž Ascortiho kasína, má červené tričko. Promluvte si s ním a slibte mu že se po jeho synovi podíváte. Řekne vám že máte hledat severovýchodně od Reddingu. Choďte tímto směrem dokud nenarazíte na lokaci Ruined city. Prozkoumejte jednu z mrtvol, zjistíte že je to Micheal. Vraťte se se smutnou zprávou za Hortonem. Ruined City Malá lokace plná zřícenin. Najdete zde muže který se tváří jako vyděšený domorodec a mluví o nějaké zbrani. Tou zbraní asi pravděpodobně myslí Deathclawa, který je poblíž mrtvol (je to jen mládě a má 60hp). Zabijte Deathclawa a jděte do říct domorodci. Vyklube se z něj bandita který všechny tyto lidi zabil. Mezi mrtvolami najdete také ostatky Hortonovýho syna, Micheal. Raiders Nyní už není hned od začátku jejich lokace na mapě světa. Lokaci získáte jedině z mapy Bishopova sejfu. Broken Hills Pokud se nechcete připravit o možnost dočasného velení nad skupinkou enkláváků, pak by jste měli toto město prozatím vynechat. V Philově baru můžete najít enkláváckého pilota kapitána Anthonyho Fassarda. Tváří se že je to domorodec, kupte mu nějaké pití a řekněte že jako domorodec nevypadá. Řekne že je pošťák. Pokud chcete, můžete se pošťákem stát. Důležité je že vás naučí létat s Vertibirdem (poté, co si s Marií v Navarru promluvíte o létání). Kurz trvá měsíc a poté se Anthony nenávratně ztratí. Marcuse se můžete zeptat proč nenosí mutanti brnění. Poví vám o tajném experimentu Vůdce, který ale nestihl dokončit. Rozuzlení celého tohoto příběhu (společně s brněním pro Markuse) bude ve Vaultu 14. New Reno Hnedka u parkoviště si všimněte taxikáře s taxíkem. Za určitý poplatek vás zaveze na lokace, které by jste možná sami neobjevili: :Stables (150$) :Golgotha (300$) :Sierra Army Depot (1000$) :Cafe of Broken Dreams (2500$) :Guardian of Forever (3000$) *'Learn the location of the Abbey from Father Tully (Zjistěte lokaci Abbey od Otce Tullyho)' :odměna: lokace Abbey. :Vezměte si nějakou pálenku a jděte vyzpovídat Tullyho. Když se ho zeptáte jestli je v New Renu pořád. On vám řekne že pochází z Abbey, kde ho vyhodili za malý incident s ohněm a knihovnou. Zeptejte se ho kde Abbey je a on vám toto místo zanese na mapu. *'Deliver a gauss weapon to Eldridge (Doručte gassovu zbraň Eldridgeovi)' :odměna: lokace Bunker 21. :Zajděte do New Reno Arms a pokecejte s majitelem. Zeptejte se ho odkud získal všechny tyto zbraně. Poví vám o základně kde se všude kolem zbraně jen válejí. Pozici základny vám ale dát nechce - bude za to od vás chtít nějakou gassovu zbraň (pistoli či pušku). Odměnou vám bude Bunkr 21. :Taková zajímavost - možná je ještě možné získat lokaci Bunker 21 za něco jiného. V jeho dialogovém souboru (ncEldrid) se nachází řádky s nějakými jinými předměty jako jsou: ::Rafinovaná uranová ruda ::8000$ ::Nějaká předválečná technologie ::Bozar ::H&K G89 ::Plazmová zbraň ::Obyčejná laserová pistole Golgotha Vykopání pokladu Mordinů vás již neučiní Gravediggerem. Stables Myron vám může prozradit pozici základny EPA. Udělejte to stejně jako v Perově průvodci - řekněte mu ať, počká, on vám slíbí ukázat poklad v Golgothě, vykopejte poklad, opět ať počká a nyní vám dá lokaci EPA. Také se od něj můžete naučit vyrábět stimpacky a super stimpacky. Řekněte mu ať nějaké udělá a navrhněte mu ať vás to naučí. Bunker 21 Lokaci získáte od Eldridgeho. Jděte tam a uvidíte bunkr. Okolo něj se válí spousta zbraní, zde je jejich seznam: :Hunting rifle (5x) :10mm SMG (8x) :Assault Rifle (8x) :Flamer (3x) :Desert Eagle .44 (5x) :Colt (9x) :Flare :Combat Shotgun :Combat Jacket :Shotgun :9mm Mauser Promluvte si se stráží venku - řekněte mu že máte kořist z pustiny a pustí vás dál. Velitel základny si vás bude plést s Kowalskym, řekněte mu že si chcete vydechnou a dá vám pokoj (a 500xp za ošálení velitele základny). V nadzemní části bunkru je hodně .223 munice. Najdete tu lehký kulomet, sluneční brýle, .223 pistoli, odstřelovací pušku či kevlarovou zbroj. Všimněte si ještě sejfu kde můžete najít zlaté nugáty a šperky. V prvním patře pod zemí stojí za zmínku obyčejné brýle, super tool kit a rozšířená sada paklíčů. V posledním patře najdete mj. alien blaster či stealth-boy. Na stole ještě najdete nějaké příručky. Ač je to nemorální, pokud zde zabijete posádku přijdete si na slušné zbraně - 3x zde mají bozar (nemluvě ještě o medikamentech a dalším vybavením), takže pokud se cítíte na trochu těžší boj tak se můžete zajímavě obohatit. Sierra Army Depot Už nemusíte plnit úkoly pro Wrighty abyste se sem dostali. Stačí sem za 1000$ zajet taxíkem. Kromě klasického Robobraina můžete přenést Skynet do nového těla - Sentry Bota. Ten používá kulomet a raketomet, takže pokud chcete v boji rozsévat smrt a zkázu, je pro vás jako dělaný. Na jeho opravu potřebujete klasicky biomed gel, nějaký mozek a nyní Power Regulation Chip. Jeden takový se dá najít na druhém patře, v bedně poblíž skladištního ventilačního otvoru. Až bude vše zapojeno, můžete se obohatit o nového parťáka. EPA Lokaci EPA získáte od Myrona. Naberte ho ve stájích a řekněte mu, ať počká. Dá vám lokaci skrytého pokladu na Golgotě. Ten vykopejte (Gravediggerem se nestanete) a znovu řekněte Myronovi, ať počká. Nyní vám dá lokaci EPA. Uvítá vás početná skupinka rostlinek. Všechny pozabíjejte, je to součástí úkolu. V nadzemní části základny moc nenajdete, raději se vydejte podél plotu a zabijte ohnivé gekony, alieny, floatery a párače. Všimněte si vchodu do podzemí. Poblíž je osamocená hromádka kamení. Odstraňte ji za 100xp (nevím proč). Pokračujte na JV do skladiště, kde si promluvte s doktorem kvůli úkolům. Až se budete chtít vydat do samotné základny, použijte Air vent (vzdušnou šachtu). Dostanete se do podzemí, kde jsou nepřátelé (kudlanky, mravenci, škorpioni a deathclawové). Vypadá to že je to jen slepá oblast, ale východ je skrze ventilační otvor (takhle malej... tudy by se neprotáhlo ani děcko). Tak či tak se ocitnete v EPA - Utility level. Samotná EPA je poměrně komplikovaná, takže je to rozdělené do sekcí (viz mapa): Utility patro je šedivé. Na tomto patře jsou 3 výtahy – jeden na východě (East – pokrývá patra s označením RED (E1), VIOLET (E2 - z této lokace vede ještě výtah do oblasti BLUE (E2+) a GREEN (E3)), jeden uprostřed (nefunkční – je spojený s výtahem nahoře) a poslední na západě (West – patra ORANGE (W1), YELLOW (W2) a INDIGO (W3)). V jakém patře se nacházíte, poznáte podle barvy konců stěn – bude zde pruh v barvě patra. U každého výtahu najdete počítač, který vám sdělí, k čemu různá patra slouží. Pokud budete se pokoušet otevřít nějaké dveře a bude to po vás chtít heslo, vydejte se do patra W1 a promluvte si s hologramem pro veřejné vztahy (musíte se nejdříve neúspěšně pokusit tyto dveře otevřít). Přemluvte ji a dá vám heslo (ABRE). Popišme si hezky všechna patra: E1 - RED LEVEL :Najdete zde křeslo smrti, místnost pro konference a místnost pro veřejnost. Nesmíme opomenout na zbrojnici, která obsahuje hodně zajímavých předmětů jako je: ::Gauss Pistol ::Solar Schorcher ::YK32 Pulse Pistol ::Gatling Laser ::Biomed gel ::Electronical Lockpick MK II E2 - VIOLET LEVEL :Je zde paměťové jádro celého komplexu. Toto patro je i skrze zamořenou oblast spojeno s oblastí W2 Yellow. :*Zde můžete najít ve spodní části mapy výtah. K němu potřebujete heslo, které získáte z výzkumného počítače na úrovni W3 (v počítači si prohlédněte všechny složky, až objevíte poslední záznam s heslem). Použijte onen zaheslovaný výtah a dostanete se do patra (E2+), kde mj. můžete najít Environmental Armor či YK42B Pulse Rifle. Na této úrovni ještě můžete najít vchod/východ do základny: Jděte do skladiště beden, tam je díra ve zdi a po žebříku se dostanete ven za skladiště. :Také zde můžete najít stroj zvaný Mr. Chemmie! Pomocí něj můžete vytvářet různé drogy a léčiva, zde je seznam a ingredience: ::Buffout = 1 First Aid Kit + 1 Beer + 1 Nuka Cola ::Doctor's Bag = 1 Backpack + 1 Stimpack + 1 Medical Kit + 1 Empty Hypodermic + 1 Poison Antidote ::First Aid Kit = 1 Stimpack + 1 Empty Hypodermic + 1 Poison Antidote + 1 Rad-Away ::Mentats = 1 First Aid Kit + 1 fruit + 1 Booze ::Poison = 1 Empty Hypodermic + 1 Scorpion tail + 1 Nuka Cola ::Poison Antidote = 1 Scorpion tail + 1 Booze ::Psycho = 1 Mentats + 1 Buffout + 1 fruit + 1 Stimpack ::Rad-Away = 1 Nuka Cola + 1 Empty Hypodermic + 1 Stimpack ::Rad-X = 1 First Aid Kit + 1 Nuka Cola ::Stimpack = 1 Broc flower + 1 Xander root + 1 Empty Hypodermic ::Super Stimpack = 1 Stimpack + 1 fruit + 1 Nuka Cola :Dále ještě pomocí tohoto stroje můžete si bez ingrediencí udělat srdeční pilulky (pro Cassidyho), marihuanu či doktorovy chemikálie (účel neznámý). E3 - GREEN LEVEL :Najdete zde klece s pokusnými zvířaty. Můžete je bez problému zabít. W1 - ORANGE LEVEL :Obsahuje konferenční místnost, kantýnu a sklad nebezpečných látek. Najdete zde také hologramy které vám budou dávat úkoly. W2 - Yellow :Zde jsou generátory elektrické energie a světla pro celý komplex. Opět spojeno s oblastí E2 VIOLET. W3 - INDIGO LEVEL :Toto patro se zabývá genetickými modifikacemi. Můžete tu najít hibernující lidi či další sklad nebezpečného materiálu. Jak získat zbraň Gaussův kulomet (Gatling Gauss Gun - GGG)? Vezměte do party Myrona a promluvte si s Doktorem ve skladišti. Zeptejte se ho jaké drogy už udělal a jestli prý nezná Jet. Povězte mu o Myronovi a on vám za odměnu dá tuto zbraň. *'Collect gecko pelts for the Doctor (Nasbírejte kůže z gekonů pro Doktora)' :odměna: žádná. :Doktor ve skladišti vás požádá o 10 kůží ze zlatého gekona. Ty můžete buďto koupit v Klamathu či sami nalovit. Je to na vás. Až jich budete mít 10, oznamte to doktorovi a dá vám další úkol. *'Fix the EPA lighting problem (Opravte v EPA problém se světlem)' :odměna: 500xp + 1 Agility permanentně. :Na zadání tohoto úkolu budete potřebovat solidní schopnost Věda. V oblasti W2 najdete 4 generátory. Prozkoumejte je pro zjištění, který generátor je na světlo. Použijte na něj vědu a zjistíte, že potřebujete harampádí (junk). Hodně se jich válí u doktorova skladiště. Použijte harampádí na generátor a světla se zapnou. Dojděte si za doktorem kvůli séru +1 Agility. *'Fix Hologram 00000 (Opravte Hologram 00000)' :odměna: 500xp. :Ve stejné místnosti jako u předchozího úkolu najdete Hologram 00000 který mluví v dvojkové soustavě. Podívejte se na přístroj na stěně který má popisek "A machine for projecting the hologram of science". Použijte na přístroj opraváře či vědu a řekněte Hologramu ať se rebootuje. *'Repair the terminal to talk to the 4 holograms (Opravte terminál kvůli rozhrovoru se 4 hologramy)' :odměna: 100xp + možnost mluvit s hologramy :Na patře W1 jsou čtyři hologramy. Když vstoupíte do jejich místnosti, pocítíte nějaké magnetické vlnění. Běžte do místnosti u výtahu s počítači a pocítíte magnetismus opět. Použijte počítač a spusťte diagnostický program. Zjistíte, že magnetická cívka je porouchaná. Použije na počítač vědu a je to hotovo. *'Fix the Voice Computer (Opravte Hlasový počítač)' :odměna: 500xp + bezpečnostní klíč :Tento úkol vám dá hologram v Energozbroji zodpovědný za bezpečnost. Poprosí vás, abyste opravili terminál ovládající roboty hlasem. Tento počítač se nachází na úrovni W2 ve stejné místnosti jako hologram 00000. Zkuste diagnostiku, poté na terminál požijte vědu. Promluvte si opět s bezpečnostním hologramem pro klíč k celé základně. *'Clear out the plant problem (Vyčistěte problém s rostlinami)' :odměna: 300xp + klíč ke skladišti :Promluvte si s hologramem ředitele Grounds Maintenance. Pokud jste pozabíjeli všechny rostliny už při vstupu do EPA, úkol je hotov. *'Release one of the three hibernating humans (Propusťte jednoho ze tří hibernujících lidí)' :odměna: žádná (kromě zajímavé podívané). :V sekci W3 najdete počítač (model z Fallout Tactics), který se stará o zmrazené lidi. Použijte tento terminál, abyste jednoho propustili, promluvte si s ním a pak už se jen dívejte na samovznícení. Abbey Promluvte si s mnichem stojícím před kostelem. Můžete vám nabídnout rady o světě které vám zvýší schopnost Zálesák o +15 %. Jděte dovnitř a promluvte si s hlavním mnichem stojícím na pódiu. Řekněte mu že byste se chtěli stát také mnichem. Bude po vás požadovat splnění úkolu (viz 1. úkol Abbey). Pokud se s nimi chystáte bojovat, vezměte v potaz jejich vybavení - mají 159hp, Mega Power Fist, docela dost AP a často dávají kritické zásahy. Všimněte si oltáře v místnosti poblíž pódia s hlavním mnichem. Odsuňte ho a odhalíte schodiště vedoucí dolů. Po něm se dostanete do podzemní části Abbey, kde za povšimnutí stojí knihovna (je zde několik užitečných příruček), 4 počítače (dva u vchodu do knihovny a dva pod vchodem do knihovny) a ještě se podívejte do ubytovacích prostor mnichů (resp. si promluvte s jejich obyvateli). Počítače v knihovně vám budou přístupné až se stanete mnichem. Každý z nich má za funkci něco speciálního a proto je popíši zleva doprava: :Abbey End Game počítač: Pomocí tohoto terminálu byste měli být schopni se nabourat do sítě Enklávy a odpálit jejich Poseidon Oil ropnou plošinu (a tím i vyhrát hru). Toto je asi přístupné jen až splníte všechny úkoly pro Abbey. :Abbey Information počítač: Najdete zde několik neužitečných informacích - popis G.E.C.K.u, Bratrstva Oceli a systému Vaultů (jsou zde uvedeny konkrétní příklady Vaultů a jejich experimenty). :Třetí počítač používá mnich a je nepřístupný :Abbey Quest počítač: Tento počítač vám zadá 5 úkolů týkající se sbírání dat z počítačů. Pokud jste pozorní (nebo máte hodně parťáků a ti to udělají za vás), můžete si všimnou u schodiště tajného vchodu do úkrytu mnicha Wiliama. Přesvědčte ho aby se staral o svého bratra Barta (který je v pokoji úplně napravo) za 500xp. Vraťte se za Bartem a dostanete StealthBoy. *'Bring the data from the Vault City computer (Přineste data z Vault City počítače)' :odměna: +15 Věda, perk Abbey Monk a dobrovolný implantát. :Toto je váš vstupní úkol. Dostanete od hlavního mnicha holodisk s tím, že na něj máte zkopírovat data z Vault City počítače. Jděte proto tam (počítač se nachází ve Vaultu - 3.patro). Použijte holodisk na počítač a hackněte ho (potřebná věda 120+). Až se data zkopírují, odneste je do Abbey a vyberte si odměnu: ::Vzít implantát: +15 % Věda, -1 Vnímání, +2 Inteligence ::Vzít čip: +15 % Věda :Tak či tak se poté stanete členem Abbey. Nyní máte přístup k počítači který vám zadá další úkoly. *'Retrieve the Vertibird plans (Přineste plány Vertibirdů)' :odměna: 25000xp. :Tyto plány musíte přinést jen Abbey a nikomu jinému! Jinak na vás hlavní mnich zaútočí a je po legraci! Plány najdete na starém místě v Navarru, takže si je tam vezměte a doneste do Abbey. Plány pak můžete ukrást zpět. *'Retrive the FOB (Získejte FOB)' :odměna: 5000xp. :Hmm... mohl to taky zadat společně s plány Vertibirdů, protože to znamená zase do Navarra (i když prozíraví lidé to vzali najednou). Najdete ho na starém místě. Doporučuji si s ním otevřít dveře od navigačního počítače na palubě tankeru. Hlavní mnich nic nepozná a pak vám bude tento klíč stejně k ničemu. Přineste ho a vezměte odměnu. *'Get the information from the Hubologist's computer (Získejte informace z počítače Hubologistů)' :odměna: 1500xp. :Jednoduché. Jděte do San Franciska, do základny Hubologistů. Tam použijte Abbey holodisk na počítač poblíž technika Crocketa. Abyste splnili úkol musíte použít holodisk na Abbey Quest počítač. *'Get the information from the Shi computer (Získejte informace z počítače Shi)' :odměna: 2500xp. :Taky není těžké. Stačí jít do místnosti s Císařem (Emperor) a použít na něj holodisk (potřebujete vysokou schopnost Věda). Pokud chcete mít na to povolení musíte přinést jako první úkol plány Vertibirdů. No jo, ale za normálních okolností je nemáte. Jděte proto zpět za hlavním mnichem a požádejte do o radu. Dá vám plány falešné. Opět použijte holodisk s daty na Abbey Quest počítač. *'Get the information from the NCR computer (Získejte informace z počítače NCR)' :odměna: 500xp/1500xp. :Tento úkol se mi nepodařilo splnit. Máte prý buďto hacknout počítač (1500xp) nebo použít implantát (500xp). Já jsem si implantát nezvolil a hacknout počítač se mi nepodařilo (Schopnost Věda jsem měl na 170). Pokud by se vám někomu toto podařilo splnit, dejte prosím vědět. *'Get the information from the EPA computer (Získejte informace z počítače EPA)' :odměna: 3500xp. :Hra nemyslí tu základnu EPA poblíž New Rena, ale toto označení používá také BoS Research Facility. Tuto lokaci dostanete při obdržení úkolu. Jděte do zařízení, prokecejte se dovnitř a v druhém patře použijte holodisk na AIBaby (velký počítač, stojí u něho vědec). Opět zkopírujte nahraná data do Abbey Quest počítače. *'Get the information from the Carson City computer (Získejte informace z počítače Carson City)' :odměna: 3500xp. :Tento počítač opět není v lokaci Carson City, ale je v lokaci Reactor 7 (což je přilehlá oblast Carson City). Jděte do tam, splňte pár úkolů (viz sekce Reactor 7) a dostaňte přístup k počítači. Zjistíte že je rozbitý (po použití Opraváře na počítač) a že potřebuje vyměnit dráty. Použijte na počítač haraburdí (junk) a na opravený počítač použijte holodisk. Data také nakopírujte do počítače Abbey. Carson City Lokaci Carson City získáte z počítače v Abbey, v rámci plnění úkolu Get the information from the Carson City computer. Tato lokace je poměrně nová a má ještě spoustu bugů a nedostatků. První místo, kam byste měli zamířit, je Motel. Promluvte si s chlápkem v kožené zbroji a on vám řekne že hledá svou matku. Neověřeno: Můžete mu říct o jeho matce v Modocu jménem Mary-Ann. On se pak za ní vydá. Dále si promluvte s majitelkou motelu, Mary. Můžete si od ní pronajmout pokoj za 25$. Pokud se ji zeptáte na Carson City dá vám lokaci Reactor 7. Dá vám 10$ pokud ji dáte oznámení na oznamovací tabuli u vstupu do města. Použijte tabuli a zvolte jedinou možnost. Emil Tao je pomocník v motelu. Můžete mu dát 1000$ za odnesení věcí do pokoje (i když nikdy nic takového neudělá). Dále za povšimnutí stojí bar. Barman prodává nuca-colu (3$), pivo (5$) a chlast (10$). Dále jsou zde dva lokální ochlastové jménem Mattheos Telonhe a Tim Eldano. Pod barem bydlí starosta. Rozhovor s ním způsobí pád hry a to je veliká škoda. Má vám zadat úkol najít toho, kdo zabil Steva Beavistera. Jeho mrtvolu najdete v domě napravo od baru. Odvalte kámen a v podzemí se můžete podívat na mrtvolu. Podezřelími by měli být Emil Tao, Mattheos Telonhe, Tim Eldano a sám Starosta - jejich jména obsahují T-M-A-E-O-L (písmena, která najdete u mrtvoly). V další verzi to bude snad spravené a budete se moct těšit na fallout detektivku! Carson City má dvě různé mapy. Nyní je ve hře crsnmain.map, ale pokud se podíváte v editoru (oficiální nefunguje, musíte použít Mapper od TeamX) uvidíte balíček map Lars, které je vzhledově hodně odlišné, ale přitom co se scriptů týče podobné. Navíc Reactor 7 najdete pod názvem Lars3.map. Reactor 7 Vysloužilý (spíš nikdy nefunční) reaktor je útočištěm lovců odměn. Mají Power Armory a také kevlarové zbroje, nemluvě ani o jejich zbraních. Jediné dvě NPC které stojí za řeč je Leon (muž v Power Armoru stojící u lednice) a hlavní lovec odměn (opět v Power Armoru a se zbraní Steyr IWS 2000, stojí u dvou stráží v kevlarové zbroji). Oba vám zadají nějaký úkol: *'Look after Leon's girlfriend, Lydia, in Carson City (Podívejte se po Leonově přítelkyni v Carson City)' :odměna: 500xp. :Promluvte si s Leonem, seberte tento úkol a jděte do Carson City. Lydii najdete ob jeden dům napravo od baru. Je tam s nějakým Alexem. Promluvte si s ní a řekněte ji že ji pozdravuje Leon a že ji miluje. Vraťte se za Leonem a řekněte mu co chcete, měli by jste tak či tak splnit úkol a dostat doporučení k veliteli. Je tu možnosť sa s Lýdiou vyspať. Po rozhovore s majitelkou motela, ktorá je bývala priateľka Leona, zistíte že Lýdia je neverná počas Leonovej služby. Čo sa samozrejme dá využiť pre Vás /hrané za mužskú postavu/. Pokiaľ ju presvedčíte sú tu 2 možnosti. 1. Nič sa nestane /rozumej: po akte ste v miestnosti s Lýdiou/ 2. Po akte Vás uspí, okradne a vyhodí do pustiny so škorpionmi /ste iba v základnom modrom oblečku/.Toto sa my stalo ale iba asi 2x.Bohužiaľ ma partáci v boji zakaždým dali dole. Edit: Marborg *'Find the outlaw, Kruger (Najděte banditu Krugera)' :odměna: Přístup k hlavnímu počítači. :Velitel lovců vás požádá o zabití Krugera. Řekne vám že se Kruger skrývá u nějakého kmene. Jděte do Primitive Tribe a promluvte si s Inchu-Chunou (stojí u ohně). Poví vám o cizinci co přišel do vesnice, žil tam přes týden a jednoho rána zmizel i s jeho trofejí - kůží ohnivého gekona. Řekne vám že je to Kruger a skrývá se v ghoulím městě. Asi si pomyslíte že se jedná o Gecko, ale najdete ho v Brooken Hills, oblasti Residential Area. Připravte se na trochu těžší boj, má 350hp a XM70. Seberte z jeho mrtvoly zub a doneste ji velitelovi Reaktoru 7. Za odměnu vám dá přístup k hlavnímu počítači a také skladu vybavení. :Neověřeno: Možná lze vrátit kůži ohnivého gekona zpět Inchu-Chunovi za 1500xp. *'Finalize an alliance with the Brotherhood of Steel (Zajistěte spojenectví s Bratrstvem Oceli)' :odměna: ? :Tento úkol opět obdržíte od hlavního lovce. Požádá vás o sjednání spojenectví. Jděte do hlavního bunkru Bratrstva Oceli a tam si na 4. podlaží promluvte s Nejvyšším stařešinou (High Elder - má hnědou róbu). Zeptejte se ho na spojenectví, dejte mu dva dny na rozmyšlenou a on bude souhlasit. Řekněte to ještě v Reaktoru 7. NCR Pokud máte náhodné setkání s pošťákem a slíbíte mu že doručíte dopis, můžete tento dopis předat Tandi. Odměnou vám bude vzpomínka na Fallout 1, 500xp a lokace Vault 13 (zvláštní, sama Tandi po něm tak prahne a najednou vám ho dá bez nějakých komplikací. Military Base Na druhém patře je v lékařské místnosti počítač s koordináty Vaultu 14. Odměnou vám budiž 500xp. Vault 14 Lokaci získáte z počítače v Military Base. Budete ale potřebovat klíč. Ten byste měli najít ve speciální lokaci se dvěma mrtvými mutanty (choďte kolem Vaultu 14 abyste toto setkání měli). Samotné dveře bez klíče neotevřete, každý pokus vám ubere 20-30hp a pasti ani paklíč na dveře nefungují. Neověřeno: Možná můžete překecat za 500xp stráže tím, že jdete za Ardeniusem. To se mi ale nezdá, neboť na vás hnedka zaútočí a nikde jste se před vstupem do Vaultu 14 jméno Ardenius nedozvěděli. Zabijte dva strážce u vchodu, odemkněte dveře a vstupte do prvního patra. Dostanete 3000xp za nalezení Vaultu 14. Pokud máte sebou Markuse, dostanete hlášku ve smyslu že se cítí jako zamlada. Pokračujte do Vaultu, narazíte na mutanty, floatery a kentaury. Pobijte je a dejte rohovor s Chrisem. Zeptejte se ho na co chcete, hlavně mu řekněte že může jít na svobodu (musí být toto patro kompletně vyčištěno). Dostanete 500xp. Jděte do druhého patra. Na druhém patře vás čekají opět mutanti a kentauři. Zabte je a všimněte si dvou věznů. Jejich dveře jsou zamčené - použijte elektronický paklíč. Začněme u člověka - jmenuje se Sirian. Opět ho vyzpovídejte a řekněte mu že může jít. Dalších 500xp. U mutanta Mardoka je to to samá, opět 500xp a dá vám radu ohledně Ardeniuse. Ještě můžete za 3000xp opravit generátor. Světla se ale nerozsvítí. Jděte do třetího patra. Neověřeno: Možná můžete mutantovi Mardokovi pomoct ještě jednou. Odešel totiž do Broken Hills a hledá tam práci. Poprosí vás jestli byste se za něj nepřimluvili u Zaiuse. Toto patro je už trochu těžší. 9 mutantů dává docela bolestivé rány a nejednou mi zde umřel parťák. Každopádně až všechny nepřátele pobijete, prozkoumejte zbrojnici (nic moc, za zmínku stojí akorát Super Sledge). Počítač nalevo (jako jedinej vypadá staře) ovládá silové pole na 1. patře. V místnosti pro Správce Vaultu jsou vědci, nic užitečného kromě několika informací vám nepředají. Jděte po schodech nahoru postavit se Ardeniovi. Nyní jste v Ardeniově doupěti. Samotný Ardenius má 615hp, Power Fist a za jeho zabití dostanete 900xp. Není ovšem sám, má u sebe 4 strážné s 394hp a těžkými zbraněmi. Boj ale není zas tak těžký jak se může na první pohled zdát. Až je zabijete, použijte vstupní kartu na dveře u dalšího schoditě. Mají totiž stejný script jako Vault 14 vstup. Pokračujte do finální místnosti. Tady vás čeká jen velmi starý doktor/profesor Dawson. Promluvte si s ním - může vás zdarma léčit. Promluvte si s ním o brnění pro Markuse. Řekne vám že potřebuje 3x Metal Armor a Super Tool Kit. Až mu to donesete a dáte mu potřebný čas, můžete poté obléknout Markuse do nové zbroje za 1000xp a úsměv na Markusově tváři. Zeptejte se ho ještě na toho aliena v kleci. Jmenuje se Meris a pokud slíbíte že se o ni budete starat, tak ji dostane do party. Neověřeno: Možná vám může Dawson vylepšit Power Armor na Hardered Power Armor a ani k tomu nebudete potřebovat zádnou součástku či peníze! Vault 23 Další nový Vault. Najdete ho v lokaci poblíž San Franciska. Promluvte si s mužem v róbě, vyslechněte si jeho příběh a poproste ho o klíč. Odemkněte dveře a připravte se na boj s krysami. Nejsou to obyčejné krysy. Mají 120hp a docela dost AP. Jejich zabití je hodnoceno 200xp za kus. Ve třetím patře byste měli najít vchod do jeskyně s hlavním bossem, ale místo toho vás to vyhodí do prvního patra mimo mapu. Je tu ještě jeden bug - vždy když sem vstoupíte či si jen načtete hru, dostanete 2000xp za nalezení Vaultu 13. Sakra, sekli se o 10 Vaultů! Brotherhood of Steel Research Facility Lokaci dostanete z počítače Abbey. Jedná se o menší základnu Bratrstva Oceli, jenž se skrývá pod názvem EPA (neplést s EPA u New Rena!). Stráže by vám neměli dělat problém (nemyslím se zabití, ale se vstupem dovnitř!). Na prvním patře si promluvte s profesorem Danielem. Na druhém patře po vás bude chtít generál Kurt jméno a řekne že máte na prohlídku jen omezený čas (asi 12hodin). I když vám bude říkat že jste čas přetáhli a že vás bude muset zastřelit, tak to neudělá. Dále zde stojí za zmínku profesoři Steel a Luis. *'Cure Leny (Vylečte Lenyho)' :odměna: 9000xp a z Lenyho bude člověk :Profesor Daniel vám poví o programu na změnu DNA. Řekne vám také že potřebuje ghoula-dobrovolníka. Automaticky vás napadne Leny. Promluvte si s ním a zeptejte se ho na názor ohledně přeměny. Leny bude souhlasit, takže ho vezměte do party (pokud ho už sebou nemáte) a přiveďte ho k Danielovi. Operace může začít. Daniel bude obsluhovat Auto-doc a vy budete muset zadávat příkazy do počítače. Najděte ten pravý a zadávejte příkazy v tomto pořadí: ::1) Advance Autodoc ::2) Build DNA ::3) Correcting meta data ::4) Disable life functions ::5) Edit organic image ::6) Force new life :Ale jednodušší je si zapamatovat že příkazy začínají od A a pokračují abecedně po F. Pokud to uděláte špatně, Leny umře. Pokud to uděláte dobře, z Lenyho se stane člověk. *'Bring Biomed-Gel (Přineste Biomed-Gel)' :odměna: 1000xp. :Programátor Luis vás požádá o Biomed-gel pro AIBaby. Jeden zrovna můžete najít v Sierra Army Depot. Vezměte ho a přineste Luisovi. Mě se ovšem stávalo že se hra pokazila a stále jsem viděl dialogové okno, takže jsem úkol nemohl splnit. *'Bring gecko skins (Přineste kůže gekonů)' :odměna: 1000xp. :Až přinesete od Bratrstva holodisk profesoru Steelovi, můžete od něj získat tento úkol. Bude od vás požadovat jeden exemplář kůže od každého z gekonů (obyčejnou, zlatou a ohnivou). Obyčejná a zlatá se dá koupit, jedině ohnivou si budete muset získat bojem. Doneste je profesorovi pro 1000xp. Brotherhood of Steel Main Bunker Většina věcí v této lokaci není ověřená a jsou postaveny na základě dialogových souborů! Lokaci získáte od Mathewa ze San Francisca jako součást odměny za plány Vertibirdů. Pěšky tam ale nemůžete, takže si budete muset obstarat Vertibird (více v sekci Navarro). Pomocí Vertibirdu doleťte do hlavního bunkru a jděte si promluvit s generálem Barton a paladinem u vchodu. Generál vám dá za úkol donést disk do výzkumné základny Bratrstva. Paladin vás požádá o záchranu jeho spolubojovníků v mapě Siege (ta je ale buglá - vždy při odchodu vám zamrzne hra, takže tento úkol vynechejte). Jděte proto s holodiskem do výzkumného střediska, dejte ho doktoru Steelovi a on vám dá zase nějakou součástku pro generála Bartona. Vraťte se zpět ke generálovi (už můžete tam jet autem či pěšky, nemusíte používat Vertibird). Až odevzdáte součástku, objeví se na mapě opravdu hodně nepřátel (deathclawové, kentauři, floateři, ohniví gekoni, alieni - od každého několik kusů). Po hodně dlouhém boji vám dá generál povolení navštívit jejich hlavní bunkr. 1. patro: Generál Barton je také v prvním patře. Rytíř mající na starost sklad vám nic nedá. Generál Klodt vám dá za úkol zkopírovat data z počítače v Denu. Pozorujte chvilku instruktora Thomase za 500xp. 2. patro: U profesora Brillefa se můžete stát písařem za 4500xp. Dostanete hodně, ale hodně těžké otázky týkající se algebry, geometrie, chemie a medicíny. Pokud otázky zkazíte, můžete je opakovat až za rok. Doktor na tomto patře vás může plně vyléčit. 3. patro: Generál Briggins vám dá za úkol zjistit co se stalo s vojáky Enklávy ze San Franciska. Musíte navštívit Military Base, abyste mu o vojácích mohli povědět. Budete potřebovat jako důkaz všech 5 holodisků. Písař Pol vás požádá o opravení počítače. Jeden z techniků má u sebe Professional Power Armor (asi nejlepší zbroj ve hře - model z Fallout Tactics). 4. patro: Maršál Pauli z vás může udělat Paladina. Musíte si zvolit zbraň a zničit všechny cíle. Opětovnou zkoušku můžete dělat až za rok. S Hlavním stařešinou můžete dojednat spojenectví a poté pomocí Vertibirdu společně s několika Paladiny zaútočit na Enklávu. Dále je to písař v plášti který vám pomůže s úkolem od Pola.